organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Anastas Innokenti
History Born Anastas Mouradian in 1957, he joined the Russian army as soon as he turned eighteen to provide for himself and his sister after his parents were taken to Perm-36, an internment camp for political enemies of the Soviet state. He served for seven years, and was then selected to transfer to the KGB's second Spetznaz detachment, known as Vega Group. Around this time, he had save enough to smuggle his sister into the United States of America with enough money to pay for a college education, with instructions not to contact him for the next few years. He changed his last name to "Innokenti," meaning Innocent, in a fit of irony. Three years before the collapse of the Soviet Union, he was approached by a member of Omnia Venena for recruitment. Enticed by the better pay, he joined the organization. After five years of assassination, he found himself a Captain in the Asian Branch. One year later, his sister made contact again to invite him to her tenth wedding anniversary. While Anasas' English was poor, and her husband's Russian far worse, he still found her husband intelligent, resourceful, and stymied in his current job. Pulling a couple strings, he recruited Francis Smith into Omnia Venena. For the next several years, he worked diligently in his role, focusing enough time and attention to his work that his prospects of a social life dwindled. In time, he became a General, and was far more relaxed with his work ethic, though he still considered himself "married to the job." He has spent the last few years guiding and training his protegee, Saitou Tachibana, and has high hopes for the young man within the organization. He keeps tabs on Saitou, however, since he wants to ensure that his infiltration specialist isn't trying to use his talents against him. Traits Anastas is generally a nice guy, and tries to be as helpful as possible towards his friends. That soft exterior, however, conceals a core of steel colder than a Siberian winter. If someone incurs his ire, they will find their entire livelihood destroyed without any semblance of remorse. Fortunately for most, this is fairly difficult to do. A former member of the KGB's Spetznaz unit, he is a brutally efficient killer, as well as an impressively skillful infiltrator. Trivia *Enjoys classical music *Plays the violin as a pastime *Is more than capable of drinking anyone who challenges him under the table *Francis Smith is married to his sister, Alyona Mouradian Smith **Has a nephew, Gregory Matvey Smith, and a niece, Gennadiya Anya Smith *Is fluent in Russian, Japanese, Arabic, and English Weapons & Equipment Anastas doesn't do much field work now, but he remains fit and ready to fight if need be. AKMSP: One of the guns he uses most, Anastas maintains that nothing can beat out the AKMSP variant of the AK-47 for firepower and reliability. It's simply a standard AKMSP. *Barrel Length: 16.3 in *Overall Length: 34.6 in w/ stock extended *Rounds Chambered: 7.62x39mm M43 *Magazine size: 10, 20, 30, 40, also takes 75-round RPK drum mags *Weight: 3.3kg Škorpion Vz-61: When in close quarters, Anastas is particularly fond of his Škorpion submachine gun, which he exclusively uses with drum magazines. No special modifications. *Length: 17.5 in. (stock extended), 8.5 in. (stock folded) *Weight: 2.3 lb *Firing mode: Automatic *Rounds chambered: 9mm and variants *Magazine size: 30-round drum mag *Weight: 1.3 kg Category:Criminals Category:Ex-Military Category:Asian Criminals